The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems are currently used in vehicles with an automatic transmission. An ACC system typically adjusts a speed of a host vehicle to maintain a set vehicle speed and adjusts the speed of the host vehicle to maintain a predetermined distance from a target vehicle. This prevents a collision between the host vehicle and the target vehicle.
An ACC system may operate based on information from an object detection sensor (e.g. a radar sensor) that detects objects forward of a host vehicle. The ACC system adjusts speed of the host vehicle based on location of a detected object relative to the host vehicle. The ACC system may temporarily reduce the vehicle speed of the host vehicle to maintain a predetermined distance between the host vehicle and the object. The speed of the host vehicle may be returned to a set vehicle speed when the object is at a distance that is greater than the predetermined distance. The ACC system may activate automatic braking when reducing the speed of the host vehicle.